


Take a Look at My Boyfriend

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Oblivious Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It takes Theo years of living with Liam to finally clue in on a very important fact about their relationship.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Take a Look at My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



> For underthegallowws, who prompted "Didn't know they were dating" for Teen Wolf Bingo. I had a lot of fun with this one. I hope you like it 💜

Theo looks up from the book he’s reading at the sound of a key turning in the door. A moment later the door swings up, hard enough to hit the wall and bounce off it, as Liam comes rushing inside. He closes it with a slam and Theo shakes his head.

“This is why we had to get a house and not rent an apartment,” Theo tells him.

“And here I thought it was because your sensitive nose couldn’t handle living surrounded by other people,” Liam comments. 

Theo snorts, “Oh no. I’m pretty sure that was _you_. We looked at one apartment and you couldn’t handle the smell and demanded we start looking at houses instead.”

Liam waves him off, “Whatever. Are you really saying you’d prefer an apartment?”

Theo wrinkles his nose, “Hell no. I don’t do… people.”

“And yet you’re living with me.”

“You’re different,” Theo tells him.

Liam’s smile is soft as he walks towards him. He stops by the edge of the couch and brushes a hand through Theo’s hair. “I have to shower, but I was thinking after we could have dinner and watch a movie?”

“You don’t need to study?”

“Not tonight,” Liam says. “Tonight I just want to spend time with you.”

“Sounds good,” Theo says, smiling up at him. “I’ll order something while you shower. Pizza? Chinese?”

“Pizza,” Liam says. “Always pizza. And…”

“Cheesesticks,” Theo finishes. “I know.”

“You do know me so well,” Liam says, face thoughtful. “Better than anyone.”

“Well that’s what happens when you live with someone for four years,” Theo says.

“Maybe.”

Theo reaches up and squeezes Liam’s hand where it’s still absentmindedly carding through his hair. “Go shower.”

Liam smiles and leans down and presses a quick kiss to the top of Theo’s head before turning away. “I’ll be back!”

Theo smiles to himself as he grabs his phone and pulls up the number for their favorite pizza place. He barely has time to get his name out before Danny, one of their favorite employees, is cutting him off with a laugh and asking if he wants their usual. 

It should be strange, having been someplace so long that people know their orders by heart. But it’s more comforting than anything. It’s a sign that things are good. That he can have a safe and normal life. He has Liam to thank for that. Sure, most of the pack eventually forgave him for everything he pulled. But Liam? Despite their constant arguing in the beginning he’d been the first one aside from Scott to really trust him. To welcome him into his home and his life and just accept him.

Now, years later, they’re living in this nice house a few blocks from Liam’s university, and only a few hours outside of Beacon Hills. Theo hasn’t been happier. He spends his time working at a shelter for at risk kids during the day and at night he comes home to Liam. It’s perfect. 

* * *

It’s Saturday and both Theo and Liam have the weekend off. They spend most of the day in the park, walking the trails and just enjoying the fresh air. It’s one of Theo’s favorite things about living here. 

“Do you see that?” Liam says, nudging Theo’s arm and pointing towards the lake. 

Theo wrinkles his nose, “What the hell is that?”

“I think it’s a goose,” Liam says. “You’ve never seen one before?”

“Not in person,” Theo says.

“Oh they’re very friendly,” Liam tells him. “You should try and pet it.”

Theo shakes his head, “Oh, no way. Just because I’ve never seen one in person doesn’t mean I’m an idiot. I’ve read about them. They’re mean.”

“Aww is the big bad chimera afraid of a little goose?” Liam teases.

There’s a honk from nearby and Liam yells, jumping back as the goose starts walking towards them. “Oh hell no!”

He grabs Theo’s arm and pulls him after him as he starts running down the path, leading them towards home. It’s only after they’re a safe distance away that Liam stops. He looks worriedly over his shoulder and Theo laughs. “Now who’s afraid?”

“It was coming after me, Theo!”

“Because you were taunting it.”

“I was just standing there!”

“Don’t worry,” Theo says. “I’ll protect you.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam says, leaning in closer with a grin. “You gonna stand between me and the goose?”

“No goose will ever harm you as long as I’m around,” Theo assures him.

“Hmm then I guess I’ll just have to keep you around forever, huh?”

Theo smiles, “I guess so.”

“You and your boyfriend are so cute,” a woman says from nearby. “It’s nice to see two young people so in love.”

Theo stands frozen, his mouth opening to correct the woman. But Liam just smiles and squeezes Theo’s hand. “Thank you.”

Theo’s mind is still reeling as they continue their walk home. He’s all too aware suddenly of Liam’s hand still holding his. Their joined hands are swinging between them like it’s the most natural thing. Theo realizes it is. It’s not the first time they’ve done this. But it’s the first time Theo’s really thought about. 

Liam doesn’t seem the least bit affected though. He just keeps smiling, and even hums to himself as they approach the house. Their house. Where they’ve lived together for three years after moving out of Liam's parents house. Both of their names are on the deed because it just made sense. Where else would they live, if not with each other? Liam drops his hand once they’re inside and goes into the kitchen, oblivious to Theo’s inner turmoil. Theo looks around the living room, taking everything in with new eyes. Most of their things are so mixed and used by both of them that Theo couldn’t say what belongs to who anymore.

Theo barely even sleeps in his own bed anymore. Not since the first time Liam insisted he sleeps better with Theo next to him. Theo does too so he hadn’t been able to fault that logic. Except of course they spend most nights curled around each other and...

“Oh shit,” he whispers.

Liam peeks his head into the room. “Everything okay?”

“We’re dating,” Theo says, looking over at him with wide eyes.

Liam frowns, “Uh yeah?”

“We’re _dating_ ,” Theo repeats.

Liam raises an eyebrow. “Yeah babe.”

“Wait, you knew?” Theo asks, feeling more confused.

Liam’s frown deepens as he steps into the room. “Of course I did. Theo what…?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Liam opens and closes his mouth a few times, clearly trying to choose his words carefully. “I wasn’t aware you didn’t know. How could you not know?”

Honestly, Theo isn’t sure. Now that he thinks about it, the more he realizes everything they do is the same things all their friends that are in relationships do. Hell, they’ve even gone out with them on what Theo now realizes are dates. Jesus.

He sits down on the couch, no longer trusting his legs to keep him standing. “How did I miss this?”

Liam sits down next to him, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Theo realizes he’s restraining himself, probably to stop from touching Theo like he’s no longer sure he’s allowed. And Theo can’t have that. He reaches over and takes Liam’s hand in his. Liam looks at him, his eyes wide and sad. Theo hates that he put that look there.

“I’m sorry,” Theo says softly. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

“But you’re okay with it?” Liam asks him. “Being together?”

“Liam, these past few years with you have been the best of my life,” Theo tells him. “I’m just sorry I’ve been so dense that I didn’t catch on to what was happening.”

Liam smiles at that, soft and fond. “It’s okay. You caught up eventually.”

“You never tried to kiss me,” Theo says suddenly.

“I just thought you weren’t into it,” Liam says with a shrug. “That’s why I never pushed for anything the past few years. I figured if it was something you wanted, you’d let me know.”

Theo reaches up and cups his cheek, watching as Liam leans into the touch. “It is something I want.”

“Yeah?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. I want everything with you, Liam.”

He leans in, his lips meeting Liam’s in a soft, slow kiss. Liam smiles against his lips and Theo can’t help smile in response. “Hmm that’s a good start,” Liam tells him.

Theo kisses him again, his hand tangling in Liam’s hair as he lays back on the couch and pulls Liam down with him. 

“God I should have just kissed you sooner,” Liam pants against his lips.

Theo chuckles and kisses his nose. “That would have been a good way to clue me in.”

“Hmm well you got there eventually,” Liam mumbles, kissing his way down Theo’s throat. Theo sighs and bares his neck further, causing Liam to chuckle. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for though.”

“It’s okay,” Theo says. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Hmm good,” Liam says. “Because I wasn’t planning on ever letting you go.”

Theo’s heart gives a pleasant flip at the thought of always being by Liam’s side. “Promise?”

Liam looks up at him with a smile. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
